Miente un poco mejor
by Alice De Oz
Summary: Cuando Todoroki conoce a Midoriya, piensa que solo una persona cruel podría querer lastimar al hombre de pelo verde. Pero como las cosas pasan, no es Midoriya el que sale herido. Todoroki es un abogado anti héroes. Midoriya trabaja en un refugio de animales. Aizawa se esconde en su bolsa para dormir. Traducción
1. Capítulo 1

**Título Original: lie a little better**

**Autor: appalachianblue**

Todoroki sabía que no debió dejar que Uraraka lo mandara a una cita. Se llevaba bien con la burbujeante mujer cuando no estaban en el trabajo, pero la otra abogada tomaba muchísimos casos de héroes. Los héroes eran ilegales ahora. Ellos existían, obviamente, pero el término apropiado era vigilante.

Algunas personas estaban en desacuerdo con el cambio de opinión que ocurrió una década atrás y que terminó con la Era de los Héroes, pero Todoroki Shoto no era una de esas personas. La ley estaba ahí por una razón. El heroísmo era solo otro espacio sombreado allá afuera. Después de todo no había mucha diferencia entre golpear asaltantes o a tu esposa e hijos.

Así que cuando Todoroki vió al hombre acercarse a el en una playera de All Might, tuvo que resistir la urgencia de ponerse de pie e irse. Shoto no asociaba el ver la cara del Héroe Número Uno en mercancía con recuerdos particularmente buenos. Esto era seguido por el ceño de su padre y tratar de mantenerse muy, muy lejos.

Sin embargo, el chico de cabello verde tenía una sonrisa como el sol, y Todoroki imaginó que solo las personas que pateaban a los cachorros por diversión y que tampoco se asustaban de Uraraka, lo podrían poner triste. Shoto podría ser civilizado.

Todoroki se puso de pie y se saludaron con un apretón de manos. El chico -Midoriya- tenía un agarré firme. Sus anchas manos estaban cruzadas por cicatrices que Shoto ignoró a propósito. Haz a otros lo que te gustaría que te hagan a ti.

—¡Lo siento, llegué tarde! Alguien dejo una caja con gatitos y tuve que llamar a Shinso para que los cuidara antes de que pudiera salir.

Si, probablemente provocar que este chico frunciera el ceño era un delito. El trabajaba en un refugio de animales. Pasaba su tiempo libre recogiendo la basura en la playa. Le escribía educadas cartas a sus representantes en el gobierno. Sobre algunos motivos con los que Todoroki no estaba de acuerdo -dígase héroes-. Pero era políticamente activo y educado.

Shoto respiró hondo. Mejor esquivar la bala antes de que se encariñara demasiado.

—No sé si Uraraka lo mencionó, pero yo estoy fuertemente en contra de la legalización de los héroes.

—Oh no, Uraraka definitivamente mencionó eso– Midoriya se froto la nuca –Normalmente después de que ha estado contra ti en algún caso

—Es alguna clase de milagro que terminaramos siendo amigos– Todoroki sonrió

—Te molesta si preguntó, uh, ¿por qué estás en contra de los héroes? No voy a intentar de convencerte de lo contrario. Tu eres un abogado anti-héroes. No es como si no lo hubieras pensado ya. Pero, uh, obviamente tu sabes que lo veo distinto. Y quisiera saber de dónde vienes.

Así fue como Todoroki trató de explicarse sin dejar salir mucho de su personalidad de la corte, pero también sin decirle demasiado a su cita sobre su vida personal. Y Midoriya lo escucho atentamente sin estar de acuerdo, pero tampoco argumento o lo interrumpió.

Cuando Todoroki terminó, Midoriya se mantuvo murmurando para si mismo. Finalmente, alzó la mirada.

— Así que tú piensas que el concepto de héroes introduce demasidas oportunidades para el abuso de poder, pero no piensas que todos los héroes sean necesariamente malas personas

—Claro que no. Pero arriesgándome a sonar como un fanático de Stain, hay muchas razones para ser un héroe, una de ellas es ayudar a la gente. Incluso si empiezas por ese camino, el sistema de la popularidad como motivación es inherentemente corrupto.

Midoriya frunció el entrecejo

—Las personas siempre dicen que el fin de la Era de los Héroes fue por la caída de All Might, pero yo creo que Stain tuvo más que ver con eso que cualquier otra cosa.

Todoroki se encogió de hombros.

—Sus métodos fueron completamente inaceptables. Pero no pienso que hacer que las personas se cuestionaran el sistema de Héroes fuera lo incorrecto.

Fue el turno de Midoriya de encogerse de hombros. Shoto estaba en silencio mientras el de pelo verde bebía de su limonada y golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa, obviamente pensando sobre algo más.

—Crees que si el sistema de licencias fuera perfecto, ¿tu volverías a creer en los héroes?

—Yo nunca creí en los héroes.– Fue la respuesta automática de Todoroki. Alzó una mano para detener a Midoriya miemttas consideraba la verdadera pregunta –Claro, lo haría, pero yo no creo en la perfección.

El chico de pecas sonrió.

—Entonces no creo que te hayas visto en un espejo

Shoto se sonrojó, y Midoriya empezó a contar anécdotas graciosas de sus compañeros de trabajo, para el fin de la noche cuando Midoriya le preguntó sí el quería salir nuevamente, Todoroki no dudo un momento en decir que sí.

~

**N/T: Ok****, antes que nada:Muchísimas gracias a Appalachianblue por dejarme traducir esta pequeña joya TodoDeku y espero que la disfruten :3**

**Thank you so much, Apalachianblue!**

**-Heart emoji-**


	2. Capítulo 2

Todoroki fue a buscar a Midoriya al refugio de animales. El recibidor se veía desierto, pero cuando el joven se acercó al escritorio notó una bolsa de dormir amarilla debajo de este. Miró por encima. Había un hombre ahí. Durmiendo. Todoroki se aclaró la incertidumbre de su garganta. esta no era una situación para la que él estuviera preparado.

El hombre de cabello grasoso abrió uno de sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

—¿Quieres adoptar una mascota?

—Uh, no– Todoroki se removió incómodo ¿El hombre iba a quedarse en el suelo?

—Entonces vete– El sujeto jaló la bolsa de dormir sobre su cabeza y se arrastró bajó el escritorio

Shoto retrocedió, confuso. ¿Podía pasar simplemente a la parte de atrás? ¿o tal vez debería esperar donde estaba? Pero Midoriya dijo que le avisará a quién fuera que estuviera en el escritorio. ¿Deberia arriesgarse a preguntar de nuevo?

Todoroki estaba pesando su deseo de ver a Midoriya sonreír contra su deseo de _no _ser asesinado por el hombre en la bolsa de dormir, cuando Midoriya y un hombre de aspecto esquelético de cabello rubio salieron de la puerta. El de pelo verde se veía dividido entre empujar al hombre de vuelta y el conocimiento de que podria romperle un fémur si lo intentará.

—¡Papá!– Siseo el muchacho –Es nuestra segunda cita. Puedes conocerlo después. En algunas semanas. En algún momento que no sea ahora.

El padre de Midoriya no se detuvo. Se arrastró alegremente hacia Todoroki y sacudió su mano con una energía francamente aterradora. ¿Qué tal si su brazo se desprendía? ¿Que haría si se quedaba sosteniendo el brazo sangrante del padre de su-posiblemente-novio y Midoriya jamás quería hablarle de nuevo?

Las palabras del mayor detuvieron su terror.

—¡Es un placer conocerlo! El joven Midoriya no ha hablado de otro tema

Todoroki pudo ver al chico detras tratando de derretirse contra el suelo.

—El, uh, el placer es mío, señor

—Vaya modales, joven– El frágil hombre sacudió su mano con más fuerza –¡Mi nombre es Yagi!

Yagi arrastró a Shoto como un torbellino por el refugio. Midoriya los siguió detrás, demasiado ocupado evadiendo la mirada de su invitado y sonrojandose como para notar el desesperado pedido por ayuda de su cita.

Asomaron sus cabezas dentro de jna habitación llena de torres para gatos y ratones de juguete. Un joven de cabello morado con ojeras tan pronunciadas que parecían moretones de encontaba en medio de aquel desastre. Observó a Todoroki por un momento.

—Lastimalo y estás muerto– Después volvió a intentar sacar un gato blanco de una caja

—Por supuesto, por supuesto– Yagi concedió –Es obvio sin decirlo, no hay necesidad de ser grosero, Shinso –El rubio dio una par de palmadas en las espalda de Shoto en lo que probablemente pretendía ser un ademán alentador.

Al final del pasillo, Yagi agitó la mano para golpear una puerta de madera. Si Todoroki no supiera mejor, diría que las marcas del picaporte parecían ser de _explosiones_. El hombre de cabello rubio rasco su nuca.

—Es mejor no entrar ahí– Volteo hacia Midoriya – ¿Podrías decirle que la cena es a las 6?

Hubo el sonido de algo chocando detrás de la puerta.

—¡Puedo oírte, viejo! Y sé cuándo es la cena porque esta noche yo soy el jodido cocinero

Yagi se retiró. Cuando estuvieron lejos del rango de escucha separó a Midoriya.

—Tráeme algo cuando vuelvas, ¿puedes?

Finalmente Izuku y Todoroki estaban afuera y solos.

—Él, uh, ¿no es un buen cocinero?– Todoroki preguntó torpemente

El chico de pelo verde le sonrió

—No Kacchan es un gran cocinero. El solo hace comida muy picante y eso hace toser mucho a papá

—¿Y no puede esperar para añadir el picante– El chico de cabello bicolor frunció el entrecejo. A pesar del lindo nombre, Kacchan sonaba como alguien complicado

—Oh, él le hará algo especial. Siempre lo hace. Papá solo espers obtener algo menos saludable de mí– El pecoso arrugó la nariz– Confiscamos su escondite de papas el anterior fin de semana

Shoto seguía algo confundido, pero la cara que estaba haciendo Midoriya mientras pensaba en la dieta de su padre era adorable, así que sonrió

—Oh, bien entonces. Ustedes se veb bastante unidos.

—Hemos hecho nuestra pequeña familia– El de pelo verde sonrió con cariño y empujó a Todoroki en dirección al restaurante– No los cambiaría por nada

—¿No es difícil trabajar con tu papá?– Trató de mantener la pregunta casual. El realmente no se podía imaginar viendo a su padre voluntariamente.

Midoriya tomó la mano de Shoto y este por poco pierde su respuesta.

—Oh, en realidad no estamos relacionados. Jamás conocí a mi padre biológico.

Todavía algo aturdido por la conmoción de tomarse de las manos, Todoroki no pensó antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Sé que probablemente fue difícil crecer, pero bueno, a veces desearía no conocer al mío–Todoroki apretó la mano de Midoriya y miró al frente– Me alegro de que tuvieras ls oportunidad de elegir a tu padre– Seguía sin mirar al chico pecoso

—Tú también puedes, bobo– Izuku apretó su mano– La familia con la que naces es como tu paquete inicial. No estás _atrapado_ con eso.

Shoto sabía que no era tan fácil como Midoriya lo hacía sonar. Aun así, apretó su mano de vuelta y preguntó por el hombre del saco de dormir.

—

**N/A: Okie. Acabo la introducción. Hora de romprer el corazón de Todoroki :(**

**N/T: Mil perdones por la tardanza, la escuela me estaba matando :'D **


End file.
